Now I am the real me
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Sequel to Now I can be the real me.


Switch it, switch it.

Your out of this world

I'm of it

A Crazy intuition

"I don't know," He answered, as he saw Alice putting the Christmas tree up.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Putting the tree up, mum," she replied. "And where's your son and daughters?"

"They'll be along now," Carlisle said, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.

"Okay," she just said, as Izzie, Justin and Vanessa came into the room.

"Hi, mum," Vanessa greeted her.

"Hi, Van," she said. "How was your first hunt?"

"It was good," she replied. "Although, Justin ran into a tree."

"Are you alright, son?" He asked him.

"Yes," he sighed. "It didn't hurt."

"That's because your half vam-" he tried to say, when Gabriella had covered his mouth, and taking him into their bedroom.

"I thought we would wait until they were ready?" She asked.

"But we have to tell them sooner or later, honey," he told her. "And I was trying to lighten the mood, cause he was obviously hurt by his sisters."

"Carlie," she said, nicknaming him. "We can't blame his sisters, and it already looked like they knew what you was about to say to them."

"What are you trying to say?" He asked.

"All I'm saying is," she sighed. "That we can't keep on lying to them like this. The Volturi will kill us , if we tell them that they are vampires."

"So your suggesting that they'll figure it out their own one or another?" He asked, curiously.

"Yes," she answered, folding her arms. "And I know you hate lying, just as much as I do right now."

"I love you," he told her, as she unfolded her arms, and wrapped them around his neck.

"I love you too," she said back to him, smiling.

You're up and on,

You're here than gone,

Come back,

A curious condition,

Then they went back to join them.

"What was that about, Mum?" Izzie asked.

"Nothing, Sweetie," she said smiling back at Carlisle, when he winked at her.

"Are you sure it's nothing, mum?" Vanessa asked her.

"Yes," she lied. "I am sure that it's nothing."

"Well," Justin sighed. "You'll to tell us eventually."

"Okay," she said, shrugging her shoulders, as Alice had a vision, and Jasper rushed to her side.

"Alice," he said, softly. "What did you see?"

"The Volturi," she gasped. "Their coming for us."

"Why?" He asked.

"Cause," Alice sighed. "They think we've done something wrong, and something hugr."

"Spit it out, Alice." Esme encouraged, holding Edward's hand.

"They think the triplets," she breathed. "Are an immortal children."

"Maybe," Rosalie said. "We should convince them."

"Aro won't believe the truth," Carlisle spoke up. "We should get witnesses to testify against him."

"No," she said. "They'll only believe if the triplets could have the gift to show him. But it won't work."

"And why won't it work?" Alice asked.

"Cause," she sighed. "We have no one with that gift."

"Gabriella's right," Carlisle said, agreeing with her. "But before her sister, Bella died, I adopted her daughter, Renesemee. I kept her hidden, cause I thought it was best, to protect her."

"Do you know where she is now?" Rosalie asked.

"Probably eating of an animal," he answered. "Or hiding somewhere, where I won't be able to find her."

Then she came through the open windows.

"Renesemee," Rosalie said. "It's been 130 years since we last saw you."

"I know," she said, noticing Gabriella, who was new to the family.

"And who might you be?" She asked.

"I'm Bella's sister, Gabriella," she introduced herself. "I was born in Albuquerque."

"And let me guess," she breathed, trying to act human. "Your married to Carlisle, right?"

"Yes," she sighed. "But did my sister ever mention me to you?"

"No," she shrugged. "She never really did, until she died, after my birth, Troy Sullen was my father, but one night he said he never wanted to see me again, so I left the coven, and that's when I met your husband, Carlisle Cullen, he took me in after everything I had been through."

"But he never told me about you?" She stated. "But I will say it must have been heard for you?"

"In fact," she sighed. "It was a heard time."

Then Gabriella left and went onto the balcony, as Carlisle joined her.

"You should have told me that I had a niece," she exclaimed. "Named Renesemee. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause," he said. "I was protecting her. Besides, she's half human, half vampire. Like our kids."

"Oh," she sighed. "I just wished you would've just told me the truth."

"Gabriella," he began. "She's just returned from Seattle. And was hoping if you would adopt her to the family."

"So your hoping that if I decide to adopt a niece that I never knew about, you would've wanted me to be a mother to her, after you've lied to me?" She asked.

"Yes," he answered. "I was hoping you would."

"What's going on here?" Rosalie asked.

And then you switch right

Over,

It's weird, yeah I know but,

Just can't get a hold of myself,

"Nothing," Carlisle answered, noticing Gabriella had put the ring in his hands along with a note.

 _Dear Carlisle._

 _I thought it was best if I left,_

 _I'll be in Arizona, if you need me._

 _But right now, I need to have sometime to think about what I said._

 _And I, hope I will see you again soon._

 _Love from: Gabriella_

"Gabriella left us," he said. "After what I had done. She's gone to Arizona, and I don't know if she's ever returning. She sounded really annyed that I never told her about you, Renesemee."

"I know," she replied. "And you should have told me that Gabriella was Bella's sister. You could've at least tried to tell us both, Carlisle."

"Well," he sighed. "I can't go after her. She'll be all the way in Arizona by now."

"Carlisle," Rosalie started. "Maybe we should find her altogether. Who knows what trouble she'll get into."

"I think we should just let her be," he said, depressed. "She left because I never told her our little secret, and now, what's more, I hurt her again, and this time it was all me. Cause, I thought protecting you, Renesemee, from the Volturi and from everyone else, but I guess, I lost the one I loved, and now, she hates me even more. I should've just told her the thought."

"We have to find her, Carlisle," Alice shouted. "She's already hurt someone, and the Volturi are with her. She looks very angry right now."

"Let's go," he said, running at vampire speed to find her, and putting her ring on one of his fingers.

"Do know you know far Arizona is?" Emmett asked.

"500 miles," Edward answered. "That's how far it is."

"Please," he whispered. "Don't let it be too late for her, Alice."

"Don't worry," she told him. "We'll find her, dad."

"Okay,"

Few days later, they see Gabriella talking talking to Aro.

"Guys," he said, as they stopped the car got out.

"Gabriella," he said, running up to her, as Aro stopped him.

"Stop, Carlisle," he warned him. "Do you want to lose her? Or have you already lost her?"

"I had already lost her from the moment she walked out of the Cullen house," he shouted. "And I thought you Volturi people were going to kill us already?"

"No," he replied. "She showed us that the triplets are not what we think they are. She convinced us all."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Hey, so strange,

You switched in front,

Of me.

Hey, you're changed.

"What I meant was," he answered. "That I saw into her mind that all three of your triplets are in fact, half-human, half-vampire. They were carried in her womb for months."

"So now you know?" He asked.

"Yes," he said. "Now I know. What she is too you."

"But do we get to live freely?" Gabriella asked him.

"You do," he said, calmly, then he left them, when Carlisle walked up to his wife-to-be.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked.

"Yes," she sighed. "But then, I thought it through. Renesemee can be apart of the family."

"Actually," he started. "She's gone back into hiding again. She told me that I should've told you about her. And her about you. So she won't be apart of the family for a while now."

"So why are here?" She asked, wanting to know why.

"Cause," he sighed. "I made a huge mistake, in putting her before you."

"Don't worry about it," She told him. "You weren't the only family with the secrets. Aro came to talk to me about you, and knew, I was telling the truth about the family, cause the triplets are so much like us, but more importantly, like us."

"Oh," he said. "But Gabriella, I wanna ask you something, will you me honors of becoming my wife again?" He asked. "Without I was crushed, but now, I realised, now that I could never let you go."

"I will marry you," she said. "But first, I want get home to our son and daughters."

"Okay." He said, as they all got in the car together.

"So what happened?" She asked him. "After you got my note?"

Not like you used to be

Cause you get in my head

And hold my heart.

"I was mad with myself," he replied. "I wanted to come after you, but you told me once before not to come after."

"Oh," she said, sighing.

"And by the way," he answered. "We're getting married tomorrow evening."

"Okay," she said, as Edward tapped her on the shoulder.

"What is it, Edward?" She asked.

"What was Aro really talking about?" He asked, curiously.

"He just wanted to know if I ever was going to be pregnant again with Carlisle's child," she answered. "And I don't know."

"We'll see," Alice said, coyly.

Then they made it to Forks and parked outside their house, when they had parked their into the garage.

"Mum," Izzie called, as she made her way upstairs with Carlisle.

"Your home," Vanessa said, wrapping her arms around her mother

"Settle down," Carlisle told the three of them. "Give mother a chance to get in."

"We are," Justin said, excitedly happy to see his mother home and safe.

"Plus," he told them. "Me and your mother are to be married tomorrow night, after today's events had gone bad, with Bella's daughter being here, when she shouldn't have been."

"Congratulations, to the both of you," Izzie said, congratulating her mother and father.

"Thank you," she said, hugging her, as she was pulled away, by Carlisle.

"Honey," he called her, walking back to their house.

"Yes," she answered.

"Are you sure that today wasn't the sign that you were pregnant with our second child?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "Why?"

"Cause I noticed some symptoms that you are," he answered. "And I believed that Aro was right. But I knew for sure that you were."

"What do you mean, Carlie?" She asked.

When I'm here you're there,

We're world's apart,

So reverse your words,

Get to the start,


End file.
